


Fall from Grace

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temptaton does Sam in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall from Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: SG-1 its characters belong to B.W, J.G. and MGM. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made.   
> A/N1: This is the result of a prompt given to me by ml_spike. She supplied the first sentence.

Sam had to admit that Janet looked pretty hot in BDUs. Especially when she removed the over-shirt and exposed the form-fitting, black t-shirt underneath. Yes indeed, hot was definitely the word!

Janet, feeling the heat of P9G-357, took off her over-shirt and wiped a bandana across her damp forehead. She looked around the small campsite SG-1 had set up and frowned when she saw one of the cases containing her equipment turned over on its side. She walked over to the makeshift work table and hefted the yellow, plastic container up, placing it on the table. She opened it up to make sure nothing had been broken.

“Everything okay?”

She turned to see Sam next to her. “Yeah.”

“Good.” Sam almost licked her lips as she took in the heat-induced glow of Janet’s sweat-sheened skin. “The heat takes a little getting used to, but there’s a wonderful spring where you can cool off.”

Janet locked up of the case. “That sounds wonderful. Do we have time to go before dinner?”

Sam held up a small rucksack with their M.R.E.s in it. “We’ll bring dinner with us.”

“What about the guys?”

“They can feed themselves,” the blonde replied with a grin.

~~~

Janet knelt at the water’s edge, dipped her bandana into the water, and then squeezed the refreshing coolness out of it and across the back of her neck. She did this two more times before giving up. She stood, undid her belt and pants, stepping out of them and placing them next to her already discarded boots and socks. She then stripped off the black t-shirt, bra, and panties then dove into the water.

Sam jerked her head around at the splash. She was more than a little surprised to see Janet’s discarded clothing, but she couldn’t help but smile when the brunette broke the surface of the water.

Janet was grinning ear to ear. “Come on in, Sam; the water feels great.”

The blonde cast a glance around their surroundings. P9G-357 was a veritable Garden of Eden, and Janet certainly made temptation look good. Sam began to strip. If Janet was the forbidden fruit… she’d willingly fall from grace.

FIN


End file.
